Dimension IV
|world =Heroes in Another Dimension |collectibles =Friend Hearts, Heart Spear, Picture Piece, Point Star |icon = |boss =Parallel Dedede |common enemies =1000 Rolling Waddle Dees, Beetley, Birdon, Bomber, Bouncy, Blade Knight, Bronto Burt, Burning Leo, Cappy, Chilly, Driblee, Gabon, Gim, Grizzo, Jambeliever, Jammerjab, Knuckle Joe, NESP, Plugg, Poppy Bros. Jr., Propeller, Scarfy, Shotzo, Sizzle Guard, Two Face |mini-boss =Big Bouncy, Mr. Frosty, Vividria |notes = }} '''Dimension IV' is the fourth stage in Heroes in Another Dimension. It makes use of the Dream Friends added in the Wave 3 update to Kirby Star Allies. Overview In the first room, Kirby comes across platforms that serve as elevators, rising once he walks on them. After riding up five of them, Kirby comes across the first Friend Heart of Dimension IV. Collecting it is mandatory in order to progress. After collecting it, the wall to the right will rise, revealing a Hero Door that transforms Kirby into Cutter. In the second room is a Chilly (which will get replaced if recruited or defeated), and recruiting him allows Cutter to use the Blizzard Cutter Friend Ability. Soon after, a Burning Chain blocks the way. Using Blizzard Cutter's backward-aimed Hyper Boomerang, the Burning Chain can be cut, causing the terrain it suspended to fall, to which new terrain appears, allowing Kirby to continue. A crate can be found soon afterward, and it contains the second Friend Heart. The second Blizzard Cutter puzzle has another Burning Chain preventing progress; on the terrain it is suspending is another crate. Use Hyper Boomerang (either aimed backwards or forward and deflecting off the wall to the left) to cut the Burning Chain, but make sure it is aimed low enough to break the crate as well; if the crate is not destroyed, it will fall into the pit with the terrain. If performed successfully, the third Friend Heart will be revealed. If the puzzle results in a failure, a life will need to be sacrificed to get another try. The third Blizzard Cutter puzzle's Burning Chain is now level with Kirby instead of high up; like the second puzzle, there is a crate behind the Burning Chain. Use a backwards Hyper Boomerang and jump over it to have it cut the Burning Chain and destroy the crate, revealing the fourth Friend Heart. The fourth Blizzard Cutter puzzle is similar to the second, but the crate is partially obscured by the terrain; Kirby needs to aim low enough to hit the crate, but high enough to not rebound of the terrain obscuring part of it. Successfully destroying the crate reveals the fifth Friend Heart. After cutting another Burning Chain, there is a switch. Pressing the switch causes the wall to the right to fall, revealing a mural of Magolor and the Lor Starcutter. The upcoming Hero Door transforms Cutter into Magolor. A bit into the third room, Magolor has to fight a gauntlet of enemies; Magolor should try to defeat them all as quickly as possible, otherwise a Friend Heart will fall into the pit. The first wave of enemies is two Cappies. In the second wave, there are two Gims and a Big Bouncy; regular Bouncys will continuously spawn in while Big Bouncy is around. After defeating the second wave of enemies, a black and white Mr. Frosty will spawn in. Upon defeating Mr. Frosty, the Shutter to the right will open, allowing Magolor to obtain the sixth Friend Heart if he was fast enough; if he wasn't he'll have to sacrifice a life to retry. In the fourth room, there are red switches that will causes the ceiling to fall down before rising back in place. Some Durable Blocks appear later one, and pressing these switches will allow the ceiling to destroy these blocks, revealing collectibles. Destroying the first group of Durable Blocks reveals a Red Point Star, a green pepper, and the seventh Friend Heart. Later in the room is some breakable terrain. Unlike with the Durable Blocks, Magolor cannot directly destroy them, forcing him to use the switches. Destroying the breakable terrain reveals a round-trip door. In the puzzle room, two blocks of terrain move back and forth in narrow passageways with leftward wind currents, and one terrain block moves up and down. In the top right corner is a Bomb Block. Magolor can drop Gem Apple Bombs in front of the moving terrain block, which can push them up to to the area with the Bomb Block. Upon destroying the Bomb Block, the Detonation Blocks above will be destroying, dropping in the eighth Friend Heart and two Picture Pieces. Returning to the fourth room, near the end of the second falling ceiling segment is a group of three Durable Blocks that won't get crushed by the ceiling due to their position. Magolor can use the Magoloran Launch Friend Ability to destroy them, revealing the ninth Friend Heart, along with two Picture Pieces, two Red Point Stars, and two Yellow Point Stars. Upon pulling a Hang Switch, the wall to the right will fall, revealing a mural of Taranza and Queen Sectonia. The Hero Door transforms Magolor into Taranza. In the fifth room is a Blue Key. Using Bouncy Web, Taranza can perform a Friend Bounce to bring the Key up with him to the Lock Shutter, granting him access to the tenth Friend Heart. Soon after the Lock Shutter is a Bomb Block. Using Taranza Web Hold, the Bomb Block can be destroyed, but Taranza will have to act quickly in order to take to Red Key below and bring it to the Lock Shutter before the ground below is destroyed. Passing the Lock Shutter grants access to a crate, which contains a Blue Key; its Lock Shutter is to the top right over a pit, with a single Collapse Block in front of it. Taranza can use Friend Bounce from the Bouncy Web or use Web Sling/Web Scatter to create webs that can be bounced on by pressing the jump button while on one. Bringing the Blue Key to the Lock Shutter grants access to the eleventh Friend Heart and four Green Point Stars. After the Key puzzles is a wire puzzle. Various terrain blocks with wires on them are suspended in the air by Star Blocks, and fit into gaps in the floor below. Destroying the Star Blocks allows them to fall in place; the twelfth Friend Heart is underneath the second suspended terrain block, and should be collected before destroying the Star Blocks. The third suspended terrain block has a deeper gap below it, with another terrain block partially in the gap; having the suspended terrain block fall will push the other block into the bottom of the gap. The fourth, fifth, and sixth suspended terrain blocks will also be above a deeper gap. Taranza should be careful to destroy the Star Blocks under the fourth and sixth suspended terrain blocks, and not the fifth one, which lacks a wire. Doing this will complete the wire, and using Queen's Phantom will power the wire. This opens a Shutter that allows access to seven Green Point Stars, six Red Point Stars, two Picture Pieces, and the thirteenth and fourteenth Friend Hearts. A Cannon is also inside, which will shoot Taranza all the way to the end of the room. Pulling another Hang Switch causes the rightward wall to fall, revealing a mural of Susie and President Haltmann; Susie's Hero Door is soon after. In the sixth room is a Chilly, and recruiting allows Susie to use the Blizzard Susie Friend Ability (although this could be done already if Chilly, obtained from the second room, was still present). Using the H.W.C. Blaster, Susie's shots turn into large chunks of ice at their maximum distance, which will fall down. With this, Susie can destroy the flaming logs in order to reach a lower area. To each side are passageways too small for Susie to fit through, and the floors are also covered in spikes. Susie can use her H.W.C. Blaster to shoot through them, though, which will cause ice chunks to fall. Shooting through the left gap will cause the ice chunks to land on a Bomb Block, destroying the nearby Detonation Blocks and allowing the terrain block with a barrel and Friend Heart to move to the right; the ice chunk will still be around to destroy the barrel, preventing the Friend Heart from falling into the pit. Soon after the left terrain block starts moving, the Detonation Blocks to the right will be destroyed, to which Susie should shoot to the right with her H.W.C. Blaster in order to hit the other barrel with falling ice chunks. Once the second terrain block moves into place, the Detonation Blocks below will be destroyed, granting access to the fifteenth and sixteenth Friend Hearts. Afterward is a Stake. Susie can use Business Suit Up together in her mech, and then use Driver Slam in order to pound the Stake. Susie will have to use Driver Slam to pound a few more Stakes in quick succession: one to the right, one to the left, and one in the middle.After pounding the Stake in the middle, Susie should quickly use Business Suit Stow so that she can use her Transporter to fly and collect the seventeenth Friend Heart. Soon after is a Birdon, and recruiting him allows Susie to use her Bluster Susie Friend Ability. Ahead are some Burning Chains that are suspending the terrain. Use Business Suit Up and then Spin Cycle in order to hover. Using Spin Cycle Dash, Susie can fly and cut the first three Burning Chains, allowing her to obtain the eighteenth Friend Heart. There are three more Burning Chains, however Susie should avoid cutting the third one, which is suspending terrain that has the nineteenth Friend Heart on it; instead she should fly under the terrain. In the seventh room, there is a Burning Leo, a Driblee, and a Plugg; they can be recruited so that Susie may have access to the Sizzle, Splash, or Zap elements respectively. Soon after, Susie will have to face a gauntlet of enemies; there will also be nine switches that will fall during this segment, and they all have to be pressed in order to obtain the collectibles. It is recommended that Susie use One-Handed Shot during this segment so that she can fly around in the middle of the area to hit the falling switches while also being able to fend off against any enemies; the switches should be prioritized over the enemies, though. The first wave of enemies is three Propellers, with two Bombers spawning a bit later. The second wave is another three Propellers, with two NESPs spawning a bit later; three switches begin to appear once the second wave of enemies appear. The first switch is in the middle, the second to the right, and the third to the left. After defeating the second wave of enemies, Vividria will spawn in; three more switches will appear, one right after the other: left, middle, and right. Another trio of switches will appear soon after, this time right, middle, left. Once Vividria is defeated, the Shutter to the right will open. Each switch corresponds to a Detonation Block, which will reveal a collectible when destroyed. The first three drop a Blue Point Star, the stwentieth Friend Heart, and a Red Point Star. The second three drop a Picture Piece, the twenty-first Friend Heart, and another Picture Piece. The third three drop a Red Point Star, the twenty-second Friend Heart, and a Blue Point Star. Upon reaching the Hero Door that transforms Susie into Wing, Susie can fly over it to destroy a crate containing a Susie Apple Sherbet, as well as collect a Picture Piece. In the eighth room, there are Meteors falling, as well as a Friend Platform for Friend Star. Using the Friend Star with Wing's Star Shots, the Meteors, Fire Blocks, and breakable terrain can be destroyed. Destroying some of the Fire Blocks reveals the twenty-third Friend Heart. In the ninth room, after destroying the Bomb Block, Kirby and co. will encounter many Meteors; some have Friend Hearts trailing behind them, so Kirby should act quickly in order to obtain all of the Friend Hearts before they disappear. The twenty-fourth Friend Heart is on the tail of a Meteor. After passing the first Mega Blado, the player should fly the Friend Star upward to obtain the twenty-fifth Friend Heart. After flying by the two Mega Blados, there is another Bomb Block. The twenty-sixth, twenty-seventh, and twenty-eighth Friend Hearts are on the tails of Meteors. There are some terrain blocks that have Bomb Blocks on them. Hitting all of the Bomb Blocks and then flying back to the left will reveal the twenty-ninth Friend Heart, along with four Red Point Stars and four Green Point Stars. After destroying the Bomb Block that allows progress forward, instead of entering the door, fly under the terrain and destroy the 1000 Rolling Waddle Dees to reveal a Treasure Chest containing the thirtieth and final Friend Heart. Taking the secret door to the tenth room, Kirby will land in an area with various collectibles. Going from right to left, there are two Picture Pieces, a Treasure Chest with the first Dream Rod of Dimension IV in it, a 1UP, a Treasure Chest with the second Dream Rod in it, a 1UP, and a Picture Piece. In the eleventh room is the third Dream Rod; Copy Essences for Staff, Hammer, Water, Plasma, Stone, and Beetle; two pieces of meat; two roast chickens; two omelettes; bread; and coffee. In the twelfth room is Parallel Dedede, the boss of this dimension. Copy Abilities Due to how the Heroes in Another Dimension sub-game works, Player 1 will either be required to use a Copy Ability that cannot be dropped, or will be a Dream Friend, which don't use Copy Abilities. The only time Kirby can freely choose an ability is in the room before the boss fight. Copy Abilities in bold are usable by Kirby (without turning a Helper into an Ability Item); all Copy Abilities below are usable by Helpers. *The Sir Kibble Helper can only be obtained by having a player join in when Cutter Kirby has no active Helpers. Cutter and Wing can only be used by Kirby during their respective sections of the stage. Category:Levels in Kirby Star Allies Category:Levels Category:Another Dimension